Sacrificio por amor
by Hachiko455
Summary: Una ambulancia iba relativamente rapido, se podria decir que en exceso de velocidad...pronto seti una mano y una melodiosa voz...ese soy yo? como es posible...quiero despertar algun dia para volver a decir Ti amo a esa persona especial


**Sacrificio Por Amor**

Una ambulancia iba rápidamente, en exceso de velocidad yo me sentía recostado no recordaba nada; una melodiosa voz que decía mi nombre desesperadamente tratando de conseguir algo, unas personas gritando para llegar algún lugar en especial, abrí mis ojos y vi al español a mi lado este me sonrió y después caí sin recordad nada. Todo paso muy rápido, solo lo que recuerdo es…

**[FLASHBACK]**

-Antonio estate empaz te caerás y te golpearas muy fuerte después lloraras como un marica-dije algo molesto-

-Vamos Lovi~ es necesario que sea rápido aparte es una sorpresa que no olvidaras- me lo dijo en tono contento y emocionado-

Caminábamos por las calles de Barcelona y pronto ya estábamos en Francia casi por llegar a la casa de mi tonto hermano. Entramos en la casa de este y pronto el tarado español no dudo en saludar a Feliciano que a su lado se encontraba el estúpido macho patata tan fornido y cabeza dura.

Cuando nos alejamos de la casa de mi hermano, tenia curiosidad de que era lo que tramaba el español. Mi paciencia se iba y necesitaba saberlo ya.

-Antonio, ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?-le dije algo inocente-

-Solo espera te gustara tanto como a mi me gusto-sonrió y me abrazo-

Me sentía refugiado, en este sentía paz y tranquilidad cuando me abrazaba pero que coños jamáz se lo diría aunque fuera "el país de la pasión" jamáz lo diría.

Entramos en mi casa y note a todo mi pueblo refugiado en sus casas algo malo pasaba, por lo regular, a estas horas salían; no estaba oscuro y me dedique a ver mi reloj: "4:30 pm.". Es demasiado temprano como para ya estar en casa. Por todos lados miraba y las únicas almas andantes era Antonio y yo.

-Antonio mejo regresemos –lo jale de su camisa, tenia un mal presentimiento-

-¿Qué pasa Lovi~? –Este se volteo y me miro- Tranquilo no pasa nada

-se me iluminaron los ojos pero aun así tenia algo en mi interior que no estaba tranquilo- E-Esta bien

Seguíamos caminando y pronto sentí una brisa detrás de nosotros, volteé a ver y no era nadie; me aterraba cada vez más. Llegamos a la plaza central y admire un árbol, ya estaba muy viejo pero seguía dando buenos frutos. Antonio me tomo de la mano y me jalo. Me sorprendió por la acción del otro pero aun así lo seguí.

-Mira Lovi~ -me señalo un pequeño picnic al lado de ese árbol- ¿te gustaría?

-Casi lloraba al verlo- Pero no pudiste hacerlo en tu país es mas cercano –le pregunte algo feliz-

-Si, pero me gusta mas tu país que el mio para hacer un picnic –me esbozo una gran sonrisa-

-solo asentí y me dirigí a el mantel cerca de árbol sentándome al lado de Antonio-

Todo era normal, comimos hasta más no poder y reíamos de estupideces, pronto escuche una voz familiar…

-Lovino…-sonrió con malicia- …haz vuelto bastado idiota –este me tomo del brazo y pude ver que era uno de la mafia-

-Joder, suéltame. Yo ya no les pertenezco –le quite el brazo de su mano amargadamente- Aparte que haces aquí Carlise

Antonio nos miraba y este no sabia que hacer, me veía a mí discutir con un mafioso.

-Vine por ti porque el padrino te necesita para un trabajo- me dijo Carlise viendo a Antonio-

Vi que le miraba y me puse enfrente de Antonio, y no pude ver la reacción del otro; pero al parecer estaba algo asustado y atónito.

-Imbécil a él no te acercas –le mire con odio y le gruñía a mas no poder-

-Tsk, yo porque querría tocar a tu amante…-me miro con cierto odio Carlise-…haz flaqueado demasiado

-gruñí para mi- Y? eso te tiene que importar? –Le miraba con odio y Antonio me abrazo por la cintura-

-Deja de pelear Lovi~ al parecer el no vale la pena-me lo dijo casi llorando-

Deje de gruñir y de hacer caso al otro para voltearme y agacharme para ver al otro tomándole de la cara-

-Todo esta bie…-no termine la frase ya que Carlise ya me amenazaba con una navaja en mi cuello- e-estúpido –le pegue fuertemente, haciendo que callera a el piso-

-Imagínate que el padrino se entere de esto, no estará contento –Carlise me lo dijo levantándose- Por eso este trabajo me lo encargo a mi si no cumplías con lo primero

-le mire algo confundido- El padrino es merda y aparte que no me dijiste que tenia un trabajo para m…-pronto vi que el otro empezó a atacarme. Claro quería matarme si no cumplía con la orden de ir con ellos de nuevo-

Saque mi pistola y este de la misma manera, ambos disparábamos lejos y cerca; en el piso y al aire. Era demasiado peligroso para mi pueblo y para Antonio. En especial para Antonio.

-Antonio- le mire y sonreí- grita y llévate a mi pueblo con mi hermano, cuando vuelvas todo abra acabado –le limpiaba lagrimas que salían de sus ojos-

-N-No quiero Lovi~, no te quiero dejar solo –caían lagrimas y el otro sentía que las limpiaba de forma tierna-

-Solo hazlo veras que estaré bien-me levante y el otro me detuvo- ¿Qué pas..?-no termine la oración me estaba besando-

Pronto, cuando termino el beso vi salir corriendo Antonio y a Carlise apuntándole. Empecé a disparar de nuevo para que se enfocara solo en mi y así fue. Vi a Antonio salir con todo mi pueblo en dirección con mi hermano.

Pronto devolví la mirada a Carlise, mis balas se habían acabado y tire mi pistola, estaba solo…indefenso y algo contento había protegido dos partes importantes, ahora solo faltaba que saliera vivo…otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No recuerdo cuanto duro el encuentro, solo nos mirábamos con odio, repulsión, enojo y ambos gruñíamos. Por todo el cuerpo tenia marcas de navaja y me tomaba del costado sangrando demasiado; el otro casi caía agotado…era mi oportunidad…tome una pistola y me acerque a él.

-E-eres u-un i-idiota al v-venir c-conmigo-me quejaba rotundamente-

-puede que si pero yo moriré…y no seré asesino-me dijo Carlise en tono inocente-

El lo había planeado todo, sabia que iba a llegar con Antonio, me iba a amenazar haciendo que Antonio y mi pueblo se alejara de esta pelea para después este morir sin ningún remordimiento. Tire la pistola a un lado, no lo haría jamáz, si lo hacia rompía con mis promesas que le había hecho a Antonio.

-No te matare –me aleje un poco de este-

Vi en el horizonte a Antonio saludándome, sonreí y camine hasta el. Era muy lejos pero aun así sabía que lo volvería a tener un día más en mi vida. Solo escuche un disparo y volteé a ver a Carlise y seguía vivo a quien abra apuntado, mire a Antonio y estaba ileso. Me vi a mí y me había disparado en el pecho.

-Lo siento…Lovino-susurro para que luego se escuchara otro disparo por parte de Carlise, volteé y lo vi muerto-

Me recargue en la acera ya estaba lastimado, no me podía mover mas; eran dolores insoportables y Antonio se me acerco a mi, le tome la cara y le manche de sangre. Vi a mi hermano correr y que gritaba mi nombre igual de preocupado y a su lado el estúpido alemán.

-tosí levemente- F-Feliciano…s-se f-feliz con Ludwig –sonreí levemente y mire a Ludwig- cuídamelo mucho –tosí un poco mas esta vez sacando sangre, por fin me estaba siendo mas razonable con e amor de ellos dos y era mejor dejarlo estar así-

Antonio se le caían las lagrimas y a Feliciano igual pero abrazaba a Ludwig. Mire a Antonio con una sonrisa.

-A-Antonio…m-mi amado A-Antonio –sonreía- t-ti amo c-con m-mis f-fuerzas –me acerque a él y le bese-

Cuando termino el beso caí en desmayo…

**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

…Es lo único que recuerdo fuera de eso, solo lloriqueos y que me llamaban…solté un suspiro diciendo…

-A-Antonio…t-ti amo-sonreí al decir lo ultimo, tal vez seria la ultima vez que lo volvería a ver.

Sentí sus labios en los míos, después de eso ya no escuche nada, no sentí nada…

…solo silencio, sin ningún anima por ahí. ¿Qué me habría pasado si no me hubiese metido a la mafia?, esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza…escuche un grito de Antonio y me asome por un lado de donde quiera que estaba…Esto era imposible veía mi cuerpo tirado en la ambulancia…

-Lovi~... no me dejes te amo demasiado-lo decía Antonio llorando y tomándome de la mano-

Estaba muerto…no era posible. Me acerque a mi cuerpo y lo vea con heridas profundas imposibles de tratar…era verdad estaba muerto…mire a Antonio con tristeza y acaricie la mejilla sin que el otro pudiera sentirla…

Por defender nuestro amor acabe muerto, mire de nuevo a Antonio y jure por mi vida que jamáz me alejaría de él y así seria…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Seguí a Antonio de nuevo al cementerio, llevaba un lindo ramo de rosas que él había hecho. Una lágrima caía por mi mejilla al ver que eran para mi, dejo las flores en mi tumba y pronto vi que se acercaba Feliciano con Ludwig y 3 lindos niños.

-Hola Ita-chan –dijo Antonio algo feliz- tu niño ha crecido

-Ve~ lo se Spain-niichan –miro mi tumba tristemente y después a Antonio- ¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

-Este asintió cayendo lágrimas por su bello rostro- …demasiado

-Feliciano abrazo a Ludwig- mira Derek es la tumba de su tío Lovino –sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del crío-

-Perche murió mama? –Le pregunto a Feliciano-

-Porque tu tío amaba demasiado a Antonio, que decidió arriesgar su vida, por el amor que le tenia –callo una lagrima y se retiraron dejando a el otro solo en el cementerio-

Fin~


End file.
